bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Cathar
The''' Cathar are a species of bipedal feline humanoids native to the planet Cathar. They are known for their passion, temper and loyalty. There are a few Cathar that are known as notable members of the Jedi Order during the days of the Old Republic. Society and Culture The Cathar are native to the terrestrial world by the same name. The planet Cathar was dominated by vast, rolling plains and dense forests. On their homeworld, the Cathar live in cities built into the giant trees native to the world, similar to the Wookiees of Kashyyyk. Living in clans, the Cathar clans are governed by clan Elders. The Cathar are paramount hunters, able to deliver devastating attacks to finish off their targets. The Cathar had great reverence for their heroes, carving their deeds into the trunks of their tree-homes for the later generations of Cathar to follow. The Cathar mated for life, to the extent that when one mate died, the survivor never had a relationship with another. Cathar clan society included great pageants and celebrations, especially for their heroes. Their religion included a ritual known as the "Blood Hunt," in which Cathar warriors individually engaged in combat against entire nests of Kiltik in order to gain honor and purge themselves of inner darkness. The native language of the Cathar was Catharese, which included the emphasis of some spoken words with a growl. The planet of Cathar was devastated by the Mandalorians during the Battle of Cathar, leading to the enslavement and near-extinction of the Cathar species. Over 90 percent of the species were killed by the Mandalorians in the battle. The few survivors were forced to flee offworld to survive. After the end of the Mandalorian Wars Cathar began to resettle their world and by the time of the Galactic Civil War, it had fully recovered from the damage the Mandalorians had done. Biology and Appearance The baseline Cathar had fur-covered bodies with thick manes. They had prominent, retractable claws that could deliver powerful killing attacks on foes and prey. Their bodies also possessed rapid healing abilities. On average, Cathar were 1.5 to 1.9 meters tall. These traits made them the perfect hand-to-hand specialists. The Cathar species also had two additional subspecies, known as the Juhani and the Myr Rho. Both of these were notably less catlike than mainline Cathar. Cathar were born into a litter. RPG D6 Stats '''Technology Level: Space Government: Clan Elders Homeworld: Cathar Attribute Dice: 12D DEX 2D+2/4D+2 KNO 1D+2/3D+2 MEC 2D/4D PER 2D/4D STR 2D/4D TEC 1D+2/3D+2 Special Abilities: Claws: Cathar have powerful claws (add+1D to damage in brawling combat). Move: 11/13 Size: 1.5 to 1.9 meters Lifespan: 79 standard years Notes Thank you to Wookieepedia for such a detailed description on the Cathar. Credit to the authors at Wookieepedia for some of the description text. The Cathar first appeared in the Tales of the Jedi comics by Dark Horse Comics in the late 90's and were not included as a new species in any of the WEG RPG supplements. Wizards of the Coast did include them in the RPG supplements, using the D20 system. The D6 stats found in this article are user created, by no means official. Behind the Scenes The Cathar were originally an EU race, but have since been retconned by Starwars.com staff to be semi-official. The character Myhr from the Star Wars Holiday Special is stated as being a member of the Cathar species. Myhr has been expanded as an official character to include the surname Rho, possibly as a Easter Egg reference to Dr. Moreau. Category:Species